Yomi Chi
by Ichigo Chishio13
Summary: There was world where werewolves and vampires coexisted, but one day a werewolf,Ookami Banpaia, was killed by a half vampire Naraku. That is when war broke out, and the meham began


Hey guys this is my first story so please take pitty on me if you hate it!!! My cousin proof read it 4 me because my grammer suck, so if there are any mistakes blame her not me. This story is totaly animated remeber that. It is about the last werewolf surviver. Remember that this account is shared by 3 different people. Me just call me Sasuke. the girl is Kasumi. The other boy is Kisame.** : p hope u like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yomi Chi

There was once a planet named Yomi chi, the planet lived in peace with werewolves and vampires, until the lord of vampires and werewolves, Ookami Banpaia died because of a half vampire named Naraku. Now the vampires and werewolves fought for the land, there were no prisoners. Unfortunately the werewolves were dead and all survivors were to lose their heads and their bodies thrown into a sacred chamber so that they could not rest in peace, but one survived. Her name was Shadou Kitsune. She was born a year before the war ended and right when she turned one she saw the whole family die right in her front of her. The vampires left her alive to make her suffer a fate worse than death, and that's by killing her loved ones. And now the vampires are about see the mistake they have done.

Sixteen years later. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM three shot gun bullets in a vampire head and when the head blew up and the head parts flew every were the girl revealed herself it was Shadou Kitsune!!

"That's for touching me fucker". She was just walking out from her house to get dinner. And her dinner was vampire meat and her drink is the blood of a vampire. "Finally I got something to eat and now to reload all of my guns". Shadou had long black hair, red highlights, she had large breasts, wears a bra, a leather jacket, and black shorts like under ware sized. The next morning she stayed home to practice her shooting after all she killed a vampire when she was three and controlled a gun at two. Later at 12:00 a.m. she had to go to the vampire school to lean more about vampires and their weaknesses, but she had to look like a vampire. She put on a hood so that the students at school couldn't tell and if she was a vampire or not. If they did she'll have to make the students lunch. At school she leaned the body parts of the vampire and how to dissect one.

When she was on her way home at midnight she ran into an odd person he had the same looks as her. "Who are you" Shadou asked the man replied "Your blood brother!"

Shadou was shocked she never knew she had a brother! "My name is Heru Kitsune and your Shadou Kitsune, I still remember little sister when you were young we saw our family die. I promised mom and dad to take care of you, but I failed to do so we were separated by naraku the half vampire… I had to leave you to ensure you don't die Naraku told me if I don't become his apprentice he'll kill you so I accepted the offer and I left you," said Heru. "I heard a rumor of Naraku still alive is this true," said Shadou. "Yes but he's on our side me and my teammates are building a bomb to destroy this pitiful planet so we can get rid of the vampires for good," said Heru. "What do you want from me," said Shadou. "I want you to join our team" said Heru. "Fine I'll join" said Shadou "then it's sett-" right when he was about to finish a vampire popped out of nowhere.

Shadou took out her machine gun and started shooting all over the vampire body. "That was close" said Heru and they went to Naraku's lair.

When Shadou arrived at the lair she saw a lot of experimented vampire bodies and ones that were tortured. When Shadou and Heru were walking she saw Naraku. Naraku saw them and said "welcome". After Heru bowed down and said "I have brought her here sire". Shadou asked Naraku how'd he survived he said by drinking the blood of a mortal. "Why the hell did you kill Ookami Banpaia?" said Shadou Naraku said "I had no choice he was about to murder all werewolves and demolish half of him and also he's not dead, he's here" Naraku responded. Then he led them to him. And there he was a phicotic wolf and vampire he was huge he was about 12'4. Naraku lead them to the team, there was 2 werewolves one was a girl the other a boy. Naraku introduced them to each other the boy was named Hikari and the girl was named Sakura.

For some reason they was preparing for battle Shadou asked and Hikari said "look out the window". There were armies of armed vampires and they were ready to kill. "Why is there a war against 5-" said Shadou shocked, "6"said Naraku, "what there's only 5 of us, you stupid fucker" said Shadou then Naraku said "Ookami". Then there was silence in the chamber. After Heru told Shadou about a nuclear bomb that will blow up when we flip the switch and escape in the pods. So they were walking in the castle to the under ground room, but the door opened and the vampires charged in, and the fight began.

Shadou shot a grenade launcher at them, and blood and heads flew every where. After more vampires came, they ran and Sakura threw a bomb and closed the chamber door. When they looked around they seemed to notice something, then suddenly there was a scream and blood pouring everywhere from the bottom of the floor. It was Hikari. They had no choice but to leave him so they went on. Then they noticed something, they were going the wrong way!!!

"Stupid mother fucken bitch, go to fucken hell" said Shadou so they had no choice to go back. When they went back they opened the chamber door and there was nothing. When they looked down they saw Hikari's bones there was nothing left except bones and there was a blood puddle under him. So they went on into a dark room and when Sakura dropped her guard a vampire popped out of nowhere and grabbed her body into the darkness and sucked her blood. They saw Sakura getting her blood sucked out of her body and Naraku drew his sword and sliced both Sakura and the vampires head in half. "Why did you do that dumbass?" said Shadou Naraku responded "one that gets his or her blood sucked out is turned into a vampire." There was silence so they went on now there are only 4 of them left. When they arrived at the chamber with the bomb the vampires dropped down from the ceiling and attacked Ookami and Naraku and killed them now there was only Heru and Shadou.

"SHADOU ACTIVATE THE BOMB!!!!!!" yelled Heru but when Shadou was about to detonate the bomb she saw Heru being ripped to pieces and his head rolling toward her body so she just detonated the bomb without the count down and the planet Yomi Chi blew up without a trace and destroyed all werewolf survivors and vampires and sadly killed Shadou…..

THE END


End file.
